dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Meta talk:Steven Brust
Say, why is Steven Brust not on Meta? - Attjen Shouldn't this whole page be in Meta:Steven Brust ?? --Steve the Younger 21:03, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) 21:01, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) P.S. Anything Paarfi or Vlad knows about Brust should be in the Main Page instead, I should think. --StY --- :In fact, I was considering how to handle this particular case. (Especially in light of the fact that (See Mark A Mandel's comments on the three Steven Brusts) we have Brust the "Character" as well as Brust the "Author" and the "Interviewer".) I would propose the best way to do this would be to create a page for Brust the "Character" (The "editor" of Paarfi's works) to be held within the world of Dragaera as the "Main" Page, then move the "Author" Brust info to the "Meta" Page. :How does this sound to everyone else? --Majikjon 21:11, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I nearly think that's exactly what I was suggesting, so of course I agree. --Steve the Younger :::Yeah, but I wrote the above while you were editing the article, so I couldn't save. ;-) Great minds and all that, I suppose. I believe I will wait a bit for others to chime in (Attjen? Gisho? Davdi?) before attempting the dissection of this into Meta and Main, however... --Majikjon 21:16, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I said it first. (I think this has to be a Gisho call though, this is a bit major.) - Attjen :: :-P ::: I'm all for that - it's what the Meta category's for, isn't it? I'll move the existing page wholesale for the sake of the history, then do a quick writeup for Brust-the-interviewer in the Main section. - Rook 01:54, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) ---- While we're on this topic, however, are there any other articles that anyone thinks should be in Meta? Most of what's left in "Books" is actual book-related articles. I don't know that these should be in Meta (In fact, I would vote to leave plot sumamries and such right where they are). But other things that got dumped into Books when we were scrambling to get everything categorized may work better in Meta now... Any comments? --Majikjon 21:39, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I think there are usually a couple of comments at the beginning of each book that could go in meta. Also we could re-word each book entry a bit to make it less 'bookish' and more 'historical'. Also, all the Dumas parallels are meta now. - Attjen ::This sounds pretty good. I don't want to make this whole setup too confusing for newcomers to Dragaera--at the same time, newcomers probably aren't the core audience of this site anyway. Dumas parallels will need to be removed from the character pages, also, while we're at it. --Majikjon 15:43, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) Photo I took a photo of Steven this week, specifically for use on Wikipedia but I don't think he will mind its use here in the slightest (as he was aware of this site before I showed it to him). Anyway there is Image:brust-small.jpg and Image:Brust-head.jpg, both of which you can use wherever. The full, large-sized image in case any of you want to alter it is found on Wikimedia Commons here but I could also email an unedited version to someone if they want to re-photoshop it (I am not great at it). Cheers! Todfox 22:30, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I gave it a shot (starting wtih your large wikimedia commons version). Fixed the white balance, gamma, lighting and contrast, and sharpened it some. Unfortunately the source image needed more light and less motion, and there's only so much one can do. --Steve the Younger Spam filter false-positive I tried to add a bit to the page, adding to Brust's name at the start :"P.J.F.", as he conistently styles himself, and was going to also add a note about what this stands for (Pre-Joycean Fellowship), but my edit was blocked by a spam filter.-- 01:52, December 4, 2016 (UTC)